Kaa-can dan Tou-can itu
by Ahanachan
Summary: Disaat Menma bingung akan satu hal. Sequel dari Cerita Kita.


**Kaa-can dan Tou-can itu...**

**Discla****i****mer **: Naruto dan seperangkatnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto secara sah, dan akan menjadi milih Kishi sensei sampai kapanpun

**Pair : **So Pasti Sasunaru

**Rate : ** T

**Genre : ** Family

**Sumarry : **Disaat Menma bingung akan satu hal. Sequel dari **Cerita Kita**.

**Umur tokoh :**

Sasuke : 27 tahun

Naruto : 25 Tahun

Menma : 5 Tahun

**Warning : **Ooc jelas, abal jelas, gaje jelas, typo(s) jelas, shounen-ai jelas, M-preg, judul gak sesuai dengan isi dan masih banyak lagi.

**Don't like, Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu hari pada musim panas di dalam suatu rumah tepatnya ruang keluarga, terdapat 3 orang manusia yang tengah duduk santai sambil memakan buah semangka dan tomat –Sasuke- yang memang menyegarkan di saat suhu udara sangatlah panas.

Ketiga orang tersebut adalah Sasuke, Naruto dan anak mereka Menma yang kini usianya sudah 5 tahun.

Menma yang asyik memakan semangka dengan belepotan. Naruto yang tertawa meilhat tingkah Menma. Dan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis melihat kedua malaikatnya. Sungguh pemandangan suatu keluarga idaman.

"Hahaha, Menma,... Menma... Makannya pelan-pelan dong sayang. Kan jadi belepotan begitu. Sini kaa-san bersihkan wajah mu." Ucap Naruto lembut. Ditaruhnya Menma dalam pangkuannya dan segera dia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu untuk membersihkan wajah dan tangan Menma yang belepotan terkena air dari buah semangka dan potongan kecil dari buah semangka tersebut.

Di tengah-tengah kesibukan Naruto membersihkan wajah Menma, Menma membuka suara. "Uhm,,, Kaa-can. Apa boleh Menma celita sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan suara cadel khas anak-anak.

"Tentu saja boleh. Mau cerita apa sayang?" tanya Naruto yang masih sibuk membersihkan wajah Menma. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil memakan buah tomatnya tanpa ada niatan untuk masuk ke dalam perbincangan.

"Menma bingung kaa-can." Ucap Menma polos. Naruto yang telah selesai membersihkan wajah Menma hanya mengernyitkan dahinya ikut bingung.

"Kenapa bingung?" tanyanya.

"Kemalin caat di cekolah, Menma di intelpiuw cama temen-temen Menma." Ucap Menma mulai bercerita. Naruto terkekeh geli mendengar kata intelpiuw yang keluar dari mulut Menma.

"Terus." Balas Naruto sambil memperhatikan anaknya yang mulai bercerita. Begitu pula Sasuke yang masih khusyuk memakan buah tomatnya.

"Telus Menma ditanyain, Kenapa kaa-can Menma berbeda dengan yang lain? Kenapa kaa-can Menma laki-laki bukan pelempuan?" Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Lalu Menma menjawab apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Menma jawab kalau kaa-can Menma itu istimewa. Jadi belbeda dengan kaa-can temen-temen Menma. Begitu." Ucap Menma. Naruto yang bangga dan gemas dengan anaknya pun memeluk Menma sambil mencium pipinya.

"Anak kaa-san ternyata pintar ya. Kaa-san bangga." Ucapnya.

"Telus kaa-can, meleka beltanya lagi. Kok bica istimewa? Menma hanya menjawab kalna kaa-can belbeda dengan yang lain. hehehe" Menma tertawa kecil saat melihat kedua orang tuanya tertawa karena mendengar jawaban Menma yang hanya membolak-balik pertanyaan.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto lagi semakin asyik.

"Meleka katanya juga pingin punya kaa-can cepelti kaa-can. Bial keliatan istimewa katanya." Ucap Menma. Naruto tambah terkikik geli mendengarnya. 'ya ampun dasar anak-anak. Tak mau kalah' batinnya.

"Lalu apa yang Menma katakan?" tanya Naruto yang kini juga memakan semangka.

"Menma bilang jangan. Coalnya kaa-can cepelti kaa-can Menma Cuma ada catu di dunia dan hanya milik menma." Katanya dengan nada protes.

"Revisi. Bukan milik Menma, tapi milik tou-san." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Menma yang mendengarnya pun hanya memandang kesal sang ayah. "Kaa-can itu milik Menma tou-can... cudah deh gak ucah mengaku-aku." Ucap Menma dengan nada sebal.

"Kau yang mengaku-aku bocah cilik." Balas Sasuke.

"Kaa-can..." Rengek Menma sambil memandang sendu sang kaa-san. Seperti anak anjing yang terbuang, eh?

'Huh, dasar Uchiha, tak mau berbagi. ' Batin Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Naruto menghela nafas "Sudah, sudah. Kaa-san itu milik Menma dan tou-san kok." Ucap Naruto menengahi. "Lalu, bagaimana reaksi mereka?" lanjutnya.

"Cepeltinya meleka kecewa kaa-can. Telus, telus meleka beltanya lagi, apa kaa-can Menma pandai memacak. Tentu Menma jawab iya. Apalagi lamen buatan kaa-can. Mantap banget. Hehehe." Menma tertawa kecil.

"Apa ada lagi?"

"Meleka tanya. Sebelapa hebat kaa-can Menma. Lalu Menma jawab lebih hebat dali cupel juniol." Katanya bangga tanpa menyadari kesalahannya.

"Super hero Menma." Koreksi Naruto yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala karena anaknya yang masih kecil ternyata sudah terkontaminasi virus k-pop. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Menma.

"Ah iya, itu makcud Menma. Cupel Helo."

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto lagi entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Meleka tanya. Apa caja kehebatan kaa-can, lalu menma jawab begini. Ehem... kaa-can itu olangnya baik dengan cemuuuuaaaaa olang. Apalagi cama Menma. Kaa-can itu penyayang. Pintal macak, pintal nyanyi, cuka ngajak Menma main, pokoknya kaa-can Menma itu yang telbaik..." jelas Menma panjang lebar.

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan anaknya tersebut. Namun sedetik kemudian dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Tapi, Menma. Katanya tadi Menma bingung. Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya Menma sudah bisa menjawab dan mengerti semua jawaban dari pertanyaan temen-temen Menma?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya kaa-can." Ucap Menma menggebu-gebu. "Ada catu peltanyaan yang membuat menma bingung halus menjawab apa." Lanjutnya tidak mengurangi semangatnya.

"Memangnya pertanyaan apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Menma ditanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan tou-can Menma. Apakah cehebat kaa-can Menma? Begitu katanya." Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu pun juga ikut bingung.

"Kenapa bingung?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Coalnya, Menma gak tau halus celita apa tentang tou-can. Tou-can itu dingin, cuek, kaku, jahat terus cukanya pelgi telus gak ada yang bica dibanggain. Kan Menma malu kalau celita. Makanya Menma bingung. Macak halus belbohong." Ucap Menma panjang lebar tak memepedulikan aura Sasuke yang menghitam.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menahan tawa melihat Sasuke yang sudah seperti itu. Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Yang dikatakan Mnema benar adanya kok.

"Jadi menurut Menma tou-san itu dingin, cuek, kaku, jahat dan gak bisa dibanggain, eh?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Tentu!" dan dijawab mantap oleh Menma yang masih tak menyadari aura gelap dari sang ayah.

"Coba kau ulangi lagi Menma." Kini Sasuke semakin mendekati Menma yang daritadi duduk di pangkuan Naruto.

Menma yang menyadari jika bahaya mendekat pun memeluk ibunya takut. "Ka-kaa-can..." ucapnya takut tetapi Naruto hanya cuek. Ingin tau apa yang akan terjadi pada pasangan ayah-anak tersebut.

"Coba kau ulangi lagi Menma!" Ucap Sasuke naik satu oktaf sambil mengambil paksa Menma dari Naruto.

"Huwaaaa... kaa-can, tolong... hahaha, geli tou-can. Hahaha."teriak Menma yang ternyata kegelian karena digelitiki oleh Sasuke.

"Ampun tou-can. Ampun... hahaha geli... kaa-can...!" teriak Menma makin menjadi.

"Tak ada ampun untukmu." Sasuke masih terus saja menggelitiki Menma.

"Kaa-can!" teriak Menma. Naruto yang tak tega pun menjadi penengah.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Kasihan Menma." Ucap Naruto mengambil alih Menma dari serangan maut Sasuke.

"Dia dulu yang mulai." Ucap Sasuke kekanakan sambil memandang tajam Menma yang ngos-ngosan.

"Kau itu seperti anak kecil saja. Menma tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu kok. Iya kan Menma?" tanya Naruto kepada Menma.

"Tapi tadi..."

"Iya tou-can... hosh, hosh." Potong menma sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Menma memang bilang jika tou-can itu dingin, cuek, kaku, jahat. Tapi tou-can tidak begitu pada Menma. Malahan tou-can cangat caaaaayaaaang dengan Menma. Walaupun celing pelgi cih." Ucapnya.

"Dan tou-can itu tou-can telhebat bagi Menma. Tak ada duanya. Menma bangga punya tou-can cepelti tou-can kok. Hehehe." Ucap Menma sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tuh kan."

"Iya iya, aku tau aku salah paham. Huh kau ini. Dasar. Berani-beraninya membuat tou-san salah paham." Dan Sasuke pun memeluk Naruto dan Menma yang masih berada di gendongan Naruto.

"hehehe, tadi kan belcanda tou-can. Hehehe. Tapi benel kok, Menma caaaaayaaaang kaa-can tou-can." Ucap Menma tersenyum lebar.

"Kami pun juga begitu Menma." Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan sambil mengecup pipi Menma. "Dan selamanya kan tetap begitu." Lanjut mereka.

"Pokoknya kaa-can dan tou-can itu telbaik dan telhebat." Ucap Menma sambil tersenyum lebar dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya lagi.

.

.

.

.

END

A/N

Emmm... kok merasa agak aneh ya dengan fic ku yang satu ini. Kayaknya ada yang kurang gitu. Tapi ya udahlah, emang segini ya kemampuan ku.

Oh ya, terima kasih kuucapkan kepada para readers dan senpai yang telah membaca fic ku **Cerita Kita** dan terima kasih kepada readers dan senpai yang sudah mau me-review fic ku. Dan sebagai balasan terima kasih kubuatkan sequel dari fic **Cerita Kita**. Semoga readers sekalian suka dan maaf jika mengecewakan.*author hanya manusia biasa... weekksss T.T

Akhir kata mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun dari para readers dan senpai sekalian ya. So

.

.

.

Mind to REVIEW...


End file.
